


Yes Sir, Captain Sir.

by ArinNajae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinNajae/pseuds/ArinNajae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feared and respected captain of a widely known pirate ship Sirius Black and his First Mate James deal with stow aways, hidden secrets, and even mutiny that hits hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir, Captain Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd so please tell me how it is and if it sucks or something.

A few sharp raps on his door wake Captain Black from his short cat nap. He looks out his port hole and sees that its still dark. Pulling a pair of pants on, and not bothering with a shirt, he opens the door.  
"Sir, we found a rat in the brig!" Peter squeeks.  
Sirius takes a deep breath, then yawns. He looks over the man. He had soft features, but it takes him a moment to even notice that much, they're trivial compated to the overcasting scars all over his face. The man is just about an inch shorter than Sirius and has sandy brown hair, with big brown eyes.  
"Bring me a bottle of wine and then leave us." He says after a few moments of silent appraisal.  
"That's it?!" He asks indignantly.  
"I will deal with him. My questining has nothing to do with you, thus you have no need to be here. Wine and silence are what I want from you right now." His booming voice makes both the men at his door jump. Peter frowns but nods. "Thank you Peter. Please get James, have him bring me the wine, and you rest. We can all use a bit more rest." He says, tone much softer. Peter smiles weakly and scurries off.  
"Well come inside, you had no need for permission before." He says, adressing the man for the first time. The man jumps again and nods, walking into the room, clearly trying to muster some semblance of calm.  
Sirius closes the door behind the man and motions to a seat at a table. The man tries to pull the chair out, only to find it doesn't move. He slips into the chair, his legs awkwardly angled out, in a general state of unease.  
"Captain-" he starts and is hushed by a hand being held up.  
"Not yet. Wait for my first mate to get here then we'll hear it." The man closes his mouth and swallows hard.  
He goes back to observing his stow away, being that he's the most interesting thing in the room. His face is thin and pale, his lips tiny and cracked from dehydration. They'd been out to sea for about 2 weeks, he must be near death with such a lack, but the man seems more nervous than dying. Maybe he brought food and water, meaning he was planning to come aboard. "Sirius it's the middle of the night mate, couldn't it wait until- who the bloody hell are you?" Asks James stepping into the room, pulling him out of his musings.  
"Our uninvited guest." Sirius replies smoothly. James uncorks the wine and takes a long pull. He hands it to Sirius who does the same.  
"I hate dealing with stow aways." James says bitterly after a moment of silence. The man flinches.  
"Tell us your story then." Sirus says., handing the man the wine.  
"My village decided I wear too much perfume and tried to burn me as a heretic, said I was a witch. I was at home and saw them coming for me, so I gathered some things, clothes, food, water, and ran to the port city down the ways. I saw your ship and climbed aboard."  
"I don't want him harmed Jamie." Sirius says abruptly.  
"We won't." He says, inuding himself as the voice of the crew, but clearly bewildered at the turn of events; bewildered specifically by his friend and captains response.  
"He'll stay here with me. I have that spare room you refuse to sleep in, he'll lodge there."  
Sirius turns to the man. "Whats your name?"  
"Remus Lupin, sir."  
"Please none of that sir shite. Captain if you must but not sir." He says impatiently, as if its a common battle. "You'll do odd jobs, take whatever James, my first mate and Peter, my quarter master have for you each day. James go speak to the crew. Tell them to keep this on lockdown, if anyone off this ship hears this man was a stow away the bloke who told them will become fishbait. We have a reputation to uphold.".  
"Yes cap'n." He says walking out of the room. "Thank you si- Captain." Remus says.  
He whispers softly, half hoping remus wont hear it. "You're safe here Remus." Remus opens his mouth then closes it and bobs his head.  
"You're in the room through that door." Sirius dismisses him flatly and takes a swig of the wine, and pointing.

**Author's Note:**

> "Wearing an abundance of perfume" was a common phrase used to describe a gay man, especially if they're trying to be polite or discrete.


End file.
